The Sonic and Rainbow Chronicles
by trudude14
Summary: What happens when the Fastest Thing Alive meets the Fastest Flyer in Equestria? Find out in this story here!


Me: Hi, Sonic!

Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Dennis!

Me: Hi, Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Hi, Dennis!

Me: Hey, guys! I've created a new fanfiction including you both!

Sonic: Uhhh... Ain't that against the law?

Me: (raged) NO, IT'S NOT! 's PROTECTED!

Enter Twilight

Twilight Sparkle: Hi, everyone! What's going -

Rainbow: It'll need to be 20% cooler though... WAIT! Are Sonic and I fighting at the beginning? And am I human in that cover?!

Becca: Yep. Looks like you are.

Rainbow: (blushing) S-so awesome!

Me: Thanks!

Twilight: This is a very good way to start a story!

Spike: But doesn't the fight end?

Me: Mm-hmm.

Spike: Good.

Becca: So who wants to do Trudude's disclaimer?

Sonic: Just leave it to me!

Me: Go ahead, Sonic. Later! (Becca and I poof away)

Sonic: Trudude14 doesn't own any of us.

Me: (Poofs back in) Say, that was pretty good! (Gives a thumbs-up, then poofs away again)

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog: Element of Loyalty? Talking ponies? What's the heck's going on? And WHERE AM I?"

Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you where you GOING to end up!

{Music: Sonic Advance- Zone 7 Boss}

As Rainbow Dash Gets up she begins to attack Sonic by dashing towards him, Sonic lucky dodges with his quickstep technique.

Sonic: WHOA! What's your problem?

Rainbow: SHUT UP & GIVE BACK MY ELEMENT!

As RD starts another attack, Sonic then dodges again with a somersault technique

Rainbow Dash: _Where does he get those techniques? Doesn't matter… Anyone can do that…_

Sonic: Look. I want to give this back to you, but fighting over it won't solve anything.

Twilight Sparkle: He's right, Rainbow, Fighting won't get us anywhere.

Rainbow Dash: Shut it, Twi! He has my element & ill make him pay & you're not gonna stop me.

Sonic: Okay, if that's how you want to go, fine by me I'll play your little game.

Rainbow Dash charges at him again, but Sonic Smiles as he spins into a ball & counters with his homing attack. Both of them clashed and bounced backed in opposite directions.

Rainbow Dash: _Whoa, I've never seen anyone done a move like that before. What is he?_

Sonic_: Man, I've never seen anyone with the same speed as me. Looks like I've met my match!_

The two Speeders kept fighting, wrecking the library in the process!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, you came from that portal didn't you?

Sonic: Yeah, by this weird Necklace of yours

Rainbow Dash: What's your name & what are you anyway?

Sonic: I'm just a guy who loves adventure*poses his trademark pose & grin* I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Fastest Thing Alive!

Rainbow Dash: Fastest Thing Alive? Please, I'm the Fastest Flyer in all of Equestria! I'm Rainbow Dash!

Sonic: Well, Rainbow Dash, it's nice to meet you for a short while. But I don't have all the time in world to spare. Care to finish what we started?

Rainbow Dash: You took those words out of my mouth.

They both grin as they prepare their boost attacks towards each other

Twilight: Oh NO! If Rainbow Dash Uses Her Sonic Rain-boom…

Tails: And Sonic uses his Sonic Boost…

Spike: The Entire Library and our Home

Tails, Twilight & Spike: (in unison) WILL BE DESTORYED IN SECONDS!

Both fighters charged enough power to use their Boost Attacks.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: (in unison) OKAY, HERE I GO!

Rainbow Dash: SONIC RAINBOOM!

Sonic: SONIC BOOST!

As both speeders make contact with each other, an Arm Cannon shot combined with magic and dragon magic eventually stops them. Both Sonic & RD looked at Tails, Twilight, & Spike. (Music fades)

Tails: What the fuck's wrong with you, Sonic? You know better not to cause trouble around other people, especially if it's picking fights with other creatures from another world!

Sonic: Well, SHE started it…

Twilight: It goes for you, too, Rainbow Dash. You can't keep picking fights with others being from another dimension! Yes, we don't know anything about them but can we at least TRY TALKING TO THEM BEFORE ATTACKING THEM?

Spike: Not to mention the Fact that you two almost destroyed our house!

Rainbow Dash: Well, he has my element. I say we go give him and his furry buddy in to Princess Celestia for an execution for taking one of the elements of Harmony!

Twilight Sparkle: WE DON'T EVEN HAVE THOSE THINGS IN EQUESTRIA! Do we?

Spike: I don't think so.

Twilight Sparkle: Besides he seems like a really nice guy doesn't he?

Spike: Don't forget, he has the same personality as Rainbow.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: (in unison) NO WE DON'T!

The two then looked at each other & Sonic & RD started to feel embarrassed

{Music: Sonic 06 – Running Through the Plains}

Sonic: Look, I'm Sorry I got off the wrong foot with you, Dashie

Rainbow Dash: Same here, Sonic, and _Dashie_?

Sonic: A nickname I made up for you. You don't like it?

Rainbow Dash: No it's fine… *starts to blush* Here's your Chaos thingy back.

Rainbow Dash begins to give Sonic the Chaos Emerald.

Sonic: Thanks, and it's called a Chaos Emerald. And here's your Element of loyalty back.

Sonic gives the element of loyalty back.

Tails: I believe we weren't all introduced properly. I'm Miles "Tails" Prower. But everyone called me Tails.

Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, one of Princess Celestia's students.

Spike: I'm Spike, Twilight's assistant.

Sonic: And you know who am I already, now I asked this before, where are we?

Twilight: Well, allow me to explain. You're in Equestria, a place that's dominated by only ponies, unicorns such as myself, and pegasi. Of course there's little animals, and I know a person that takes care of them.

Sonic: Funny. From where I come from, there's a person who takes in little animals. The only exceptional part is that he enslaves them and turns them into robots.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa, that's messed up. Whoever that person is deserves a beat down!

Sonic: Luckily I'm around to foil his plans along with my friends.

Tails: Speaking of which, I hope the others are okay.

Rainbow Dash: Wait; there are more dudes like you?

Sonic: Yeah, I got a feeling they got sucked inside this world to by that light.

Twilight Sparkle: Tails, How did you find The Element of Loyalty?

Tails: Well, you see…

Tails told Twilight, Rainbow Dash & Spike of how he found the element of harmony in Station Square.

Twilight: Hmm… that's weird. I've never heard of one of the elements transporting to another world.

Spike: Yeah I wonder how that happened.

Sonic: I'm thinking the same thing for the chaos emerald

Suddenly across Ponyville There was a cry of help

?:AHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!

Spike, RD & Twilight recognize the voice.

Spike: Twilight, that sounds like Fluttershy!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah sound like she's in danger!

Then 2 more voices appeared.

?: PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE!

?: CHAO CHAO! (GO AWAY!)

Sonic & Tails recognized those voices

Sonic: That sounded like Cream & Cheese!

Tails: It seems they're here too.

Rainbow Dash: What are we standing here for? We gotta rescue our friends along with Sonic's!

Sonic: Dashie's right, we better save them & fast!

Everyone nodded in agreement & started to head out to across Ponyville where the screams came from. Sonic & Rainbow Dash accelerated at the speed of sound, Tails flew with his 2 tails & Twilight Sparkle galloped as fast as she can to catch up with everyone with Spike on her back. They then arrived at the destination where they see 6 egg fighters bulling Fluttershy, Rainbow, Twilight & Spike's Friend & a Rabbit & a little blue creature with little wings & a red bowtie at the north side of town.

Sonic: EGG FIGHTERS, WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?

Spike: Egg Fighters?

Sonic: Remember what I told you of a certain person who enslaves little animals & turns them into robots?

Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle & Spike: Yeah?

Tails: That's one of creations & I think you and I know who's he is, Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah, Dr. Eggman.

Rainbow Dash: That's the person you're talking about, before?

Sonic: Yeah, he made those robots to take over the world

Rainbow Dash: Hmph. If there's anything I hate more than losing to, it's a bully like Eggman! No one messes with our friends & gets away with it! COME ON GUYS! TIME TO DO SOME BOT-SMASHING!

Sonic: You put those words in my mouth

Tails: With you all the way!

Twilight: Count me in, Rainbow!

Spike: Me too!

(Music: Robot Carnival & Robot Storm Boss-Sonic Heroes)

Rainbow Dash starts to dash at the first one who pulled on Fluttershy's mane and gives it a flying kick to the back, sending the robot flying and crashing into a pole, and Angel Bunny, Fluttershy's pet, came out of it.

Rainbow Dash: You ok, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yeah, Rainbow Dash. Thanks for saving me, I was so scared by those weird robots I thought I was going to-*Starts to cry*

Rainbow Dash: It's okay, Fluttershy I'm here *hugs Fluttershy*

The 2nd Egg Fighter were aimed on RD & FS, when Twilight used her magic to teleport in front of them and charged at the 2nd egg fighter with her horn powered by her magic, creating a magic lance, The 2nd egg fighter exploded with a another little animal coming out. The 3rd one attempted to punch her but was taken out in one shot by Spike using his dragon magic by spitting a Fireball out of his mouth & put on his claws, creating Fire Claws. Slicing the egg fighter in 3 pieces with a little animal coming out of the robot.

Twilight: Whoa! Spike, I didn't know you could do that!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, that was too cool!

Spike: *blushes* Well, What can I say? You gotta love Dragon Magic… *Smirks*

Sonic sees 3 Egg Fighters pulling on cream's ears & Cheese's Wings. He and Tails nodded their heads & attacked. Sonic Gave the 4th & 5th egg fighters a Spin dash attack, while Tails used his Thunder Shoot Attack from his Arm Cannon on the last one. 3 tiny creatures came out of the destroyed egg fighters.

Sonic: You okay, guys?

Cream: Yes, Mr. Sonic & Mr. Tails. Thanks for saving us.

Chesse: Chao Chao Chao (Yes, We don't Know what would we do without you guys.)

Suddenly, a giant Egg Fighter with a Chainsaw-like Blade appeared from the sky & crashing down central Ponyville

(Music: Boss Battle Day-Sonic Unleashed)

Giant Egg Fighter: MUST CRUSH! KILL! DESTORY! SWAG!

Everyone stared at the Giant robot in shock.

Sonic & Rainbow Dash looked at each other

Rainbow Dash: Sonic!

Sonic: Yeah?

Rainbow Dash: Let's combine our speed to take this guy down!

Sonic: I was thinking the same thing, Dashie!

Spike: Great minds do think alike!

Cream: It's like looking at another Mr. Sonic!

Cheese: Chao! Chao! (I agree with you guys.)

Sonic & Rainbow dash began to charge at the Big Egg Fighter. The Giant Robot notices them and uses his Sword to stop them.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa, that's one big sword!

Sonic: Oh boy! Hold on to my hand, Dashie!

Sonic holds on to RD's Hoof as the blade went closer on their location; Sonic used his Quick Step with RD to dodge the attack.

Rainbow Dash: *that move again* Whoa! Sonic, how do you do that?

Sonic: The Quick Step? Oh that's easy just run or in your case fly & move Faster from side to side like this.

As The Egg Fighter kept launching his sword down, and Sonic, holding Rainbow Dash's hoof, kept dodging it using Quick Step.

Rainbow Dash: Let me try.

Sonic lets go of RD's hoof as she starts to fly at a certain speed when the egg fighter began to slash at her with his sword, she dodged it quick in .5 seconds.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa, I did it! I did quickstep or my case Quick-Dodge.

Sonic: See, I knew you could do it! *Gives her a thumbs up*

Rainbow Dash starts to blush.

Sonic: Okay, how bout we give the big boy our true speed!

Rainbow Dash: My words exactly!

As Sonic & Rainbow Dash began to accelerate faster than a speeding bullet, a blue aura began to emit from Sonic, while a rainbow aura began to emit from Rainbow Dash.

Sonic: Sonic Boost!

Rainbow Dash: Sonic Rainboom!

As the 2 speeders used their boost attacks, the 2 auras then combined to form a bigger blur of speed with half-rainbow & half blue.

(Music: Sonic Generations-Time Eater ~Final Attack~)

Sonic & Rainbow Dash: Here we go! RAINBOOM BOOST!

They launch their combined attack on the big robot, bursting a big hole through it. The big robot exploded with many little creatures coming out of it. Rainbow Dash & Sonic stopped to halt as they see the little Creatures come out the Big Egg Fighter.

Fluttershy: Whoa, that was amazing! I've never seen Rainbow dash do something like that!

Tails: I know I've seen Sonic do his boost attack on a couple of Eggman's robots, but to combine it with someone's boost attack is just, wow….

Sonic & Rainbow Dash looked at each other in amazement.

Sonic: I've got to say, that's a pretty impressive move you got, Dashie.

Rainbow Dash; Same here! Sonic, what was that attack you did earlier with those Egg Fighters before? You know curling into ball and crashing into them?

Sonic: Oh you mean that, that move is called a spin dash, but I haven't used that move in a while since my last adventure. (Sonic is referring to Sonic Generations (DS version))

Rainbow Dash: What about that other move you did on me with me before?

Sonic: That's known as a homing attack; it allows me to home in on any enemy instantly.

Twilight Sparkle: I can see why it's called Homing Attack.

Fluttershy: Twilight, who are they?

Twilight: Fluttershy, That's Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and umm…

Cream: I'm Cream the Rabbit & this is my Friend cheese the Chao, Nice to meet you all * Gives a bow to all of them.

Cheese: Chao Chao (Hello Everyone)

Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. It's nice to meet you, too.

Sonic: Cream, Cheese, this is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash & Spike.

Rainbow Dash: Sup.

Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you guys

Spike: Please to meet you, say what's a chao anyway

Cream: A chao is a lifeform that you can take care of as pet

Fluttershy: Kind of like the animals I take care of back at my cottage. Say, Sonic, You're a hedgehog right?

Sonic: Yeah, why do you ask?

Fluttershy: Well, it's just that I've never seen a hedgehog like you before. Green Eyes, standing on 2 feet, wearing Shoes & Gloves, Talking.

Rainbow Dash: Not to mention, anyone with my type of Speed! Wow! Sonic, I've never met a person with the same speed as me!

Sonic: What can I say, I'm the fastest thing alive *Puts a Thumbs Up*

Rainbow Dash: Say let's have a race, you and me at sweet Apple Acres

Sonic: *chuckles* Sounds good to me, let's go!

Before the two speeders can go to Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight's Magic Levitating from the ground stopped them both.

Twilight: Not so fast, you two!

Tails: Before we start your race I suggest we clean up the mess the giant egg fighter caused.

Sonic & RD sees the rubble and destruction caused by the robot.

Sonic: *Sigh* I suggest we can clean up a few parts, right Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: Eh, why not?

When, suddenly, a hovercraft came floating down on our heroes. Riding was a man with a red-brown-ish mustache wearing Black trousers, white gloves, goggles on his head, a red jacket with 4 yellow buttons & dark blue Sunglasses. Cheese starts to hide in cream's ears; Fluttershy hides behind Rainbow who was in a position to attack. Sonic, Tails, & Twilight did the same position.

(Music: E.G.G.M.A.N. ~Dr. Eggman's theme~ -Sonic Adventure 2 (SA2Battle))

?: AHAHAHAHAAAA! Well, well, if it isn't my good ol' friend, Sonic The Hedgehog, I see you made some new friends along with your other pesky pals.

Sonic: Dr. Eggman!

Rainbow Dash: So that's the demented Dr. Eggman, the one who made those robots that hurt Fluttershy! Damn him, I won't forgive him for this!

To be continued…


End file.
